orkfiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Market
The market is a very important part of the game, for your tribe and the alliance. Here you store your goods so that they don't pile up in your tribe! In other words, here you will put your extra soldiers (so they don't get targeted by fear spells, and to leave more space for citizens), money (so you don't get raided for money), food (so it doesn't get poisoned by others) and wood (so it can't be destroyed by random events). Market Credits Each different resource has a fixed market price, called market credits. For each resource put on the market you receive these market credits. Your market credits will never go below zero and it will never change unless you trade on the market. You can see the value of each resource in the price list shown on the market page. Money, food and wood have fixed prices for each race and only the soldier value may vary on different races, depending on the soldier's original training cost. The Market and the Alliance For the alliance to be able to manage a good market takes discipline from all the tribes in the alliance and is very important. Sharing resources in the market is a good way to help your fellow alliance members grow or to aid them in difficult times, but make sure that nobody is stealing resources from it. Otherwise some people will be disadvantaged; for example somebody might not be able to do his long awaited explore because his soldiers are gone. Thus alliance members must cooperate with one another in maintaining the balance of goods stored. While yards produce more credits than mines, generally crowns are more widely used by alliance members than yards. Therefore the income buildings you run will affect the health of the market for the whole alliance. When you are just starting your alliance, it is most important to stock the market with crowns and soldiers first, then wood and food. Be sure to have plenty of wood before having the alliance convert to a different build, and plenty of soldiers in order to coordinate explores at the same time (useful when running economics science) or when pumping military for attackers in upcoming wars. Encourage your players to pay off an decifits they acquire before the end of their lifetime, and assign players to producing specific goods. This will keep your market healthy in case of emergency. The Market and War The market can be used as a part of war tactics. While an alliance is preparing for war, every tribe can load the market with lots of resources. This will give each tribe a huge amount of market credits which the player can use in war or when the enemy is trying to kill him. This way you will not run out of market credits and your chance of survival increases. Also market credits give you strength. So when you get some extra market credits, the strength of your tribe shown on the alliance page will increase. Goods Decay In the age 48 changes the market was changed radically. Goods belonging to no one (in the '''Unaccounted For '''section), now slowly decay or disappear. This means that players should be careful about their deficits. If a tribe dies with a deficit of 500k wood, the market will slowly regenerate 500k wood. If a tribe dies with a bonus of 500k wood, the market will slowly regenerate 500k wood. In that case, players should take care to produce more wood during the decay period. Otherwise they may be left without any wood, crowns or food in their market!Category:Alliances